


Still Got the Blues

by Blue_Five



Series: Wayward Son [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Lafitte is an Alpha who knows what he wants ... and he wants Balthazar Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

“ _So long ... it was so long ago … but I’ve still got the blues for you …”_

Balthazar Novak has never considered himself much of a blues connoisseur but he’s decided it definitely deserves further study.  Particularly since he’s ensconced in a booth in the back of a smoky, dark bar listening to guitars making sounds he’s never imagined they could … sounds that make his very being ache with the emotion behind them. 

Of course, the fact that he’s currently being kissed into oblivion by an Alpha helps his opinion.

When Benny lets him up for air, all Balthazar can manage is, “Mother of God …”

Benny laughs.  “Nah, darlin’ … just Benny’ll do.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes.  “You’ve obviously been around Dean too long … you’re beginning to sound like him.”

Another low chuckle that brings a shiver out of Balthazar but he doesn’t have time to investigate the sensation as Benny leans in and nips gently at his neck.

“God almighty …”

“You get awful religious when you’re worked up, darlin’,” Benny observes while tasting the skin in the hollow of Balthazar’s throat.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m named after an … “ Balthazar loses his train of thought for a moment when Benny sucks on his Adam’s apple.  “After an angel … sweet mercy …”

Benny grins.  He knows after just the few weeks they’ve been together exactly how to make Balthazar melt.  The Omega’s physical responses are strong almost no matter where Benny touches him.  Balthazar is no novice – as his brother Gabriel observed once, when Balthazar lost his Mate, he sought his pleasure wherever he could find it.  But in all his assignations, Balthazar never felt a response to an Alpha or even a Beta beyond the shared pleasure of the moment.  It has been a tempering effect on his relationship with Benny because – contrary to the assumptions of his family and friends – he and Benny have yet to consummate the relationship.  Physical pleasure comes in many forms but Balthazar hasn’t given his permission for that one just yet.  Benny hasn’t insisted, knowing the Omega needs to feel in control of his body.

Benny isn’t in any hurry.  Much like the blues music they’re listening to, he knows that slow and easy is sometimes the better choice for the song.  It makes the ending sweeter. 

Pressing his lips to Balthazar’s again, Benny silences the Omega’s groan against him. Benny loves to hear the sounds the man makes.  He loves to hear the normally crisp accent blur in arousal and he loves to watch the pale blue eyes darken in response to his touch.  If he lets himself consider it too deeply, he knows he’s falling for the Omega.  It’s a little daunting for the Southerner.  Even his first Mating was based on the imperative and a lot of very hot, satisfying sex.  Since his wife’s death, Benny, like Balthazar, has taken what he wants when he wants it.  He’s never forced an Omega but he’s certainly never held back as long as he has with Balthazar.

Balthazar pulls back and regards Benny curiously.  “Your attention seems to have wandered … something wrong?”

“Nope, not a thing, handsome … ‘cept maybe I’m ready to go somewhere a little more private,” Benny says softly, breathing against Balthazar’s lips without actually touching him.

“Oh?” Balthazar asks, his own breath ghosting against Benny’s mouth.  “Pray tell what for?”

Benny smiles and pulls back a bit much to Balthazar’s consternation.  He lightly slides his fingers down the side of Balthazar’s neck. 

“Maybe I’m wantin’ to taste just a little bit more of you than is considered polite in public an’ all,” Benny says, looking up to find Balthazar gaping at him.

“I have no idea what you just said but if it involves more of that sort of touching then I’m wondering what the hell we are still doing here,” Balthazar says.

Balthazar has no idea why Benny moves him the way he does.  He’s never responded to an Alpha this way before … not since his Mate anyway.  He’s thinks, somewhere in the hidden recesses of his mind, that he’s developing a deeper connection with Benny than he’d originally intended.  His resolve to take things slow is slowly disintegrating.

Pressing another kiss to Balthazar’s lips, Benny exits the booth and waits on Balthazar to do the same.  They walk out together, Benny’s hand resting ever so lightly on the small of his back.  There was a time when that would have sent Balthazar off on a rant about how he is no shrinking violet of an Omega.  At this moment, however, Balthazar finds it quite possibly the most erotic thing Benny’s ever done. It’s a small possessive gesture on the Alpha’s part – it tells the other Alphas in the room that Balthazar is going home with Benny and they’d best stay polite and at a discreet distance.  Balthazar doesn’t feel the accompanying claustrophobia of an Alpha attempting to lay claim.

Once outside the club, they walk toward Benny’s truck – repainted a beautiful metallic blue, refurbished interior and basically made perfect by Dean Winchester.  Balthazar feels a faint twinge of jealousy at Dean and Benny’s near-dalliance.  It fades because Balthazar knows Dean is forever bonded to his little brother, Castiel and any discord between the two will never result in either of them straying again. It’s not a text-book romance but Balthazar has seen the two Mates look at one another and he knows the bond is true.  The birth of his nephew John certainly hasn’t hurt matters.

“Now who’s wool-gatherin’, darlin’?” Benny teases. 

Balthazar rolls his eyes and walks around to the passenger side of the truck.  He hears a faint grunt from the other side of the truck and then a white hot pain drives him to his knees.  He falls over, unable to move.  He sees Benny lying on the other side of the truck in more or less the same condition.  Darkness overtakes him before he can consider it much farther.

* * *

When Balthazar awakens, he is handcuffed to the metal frame of a bed.  Even in the best of circumstances it is not a position he enjoys in the least. That's the first thing that pisses him off.  He realizes he isn't wearing his jacket any longer and cranes his neck up to see it torn and discarded in the corner.  That's the second thing that pisses him off. 

Studying his wrists, Balthazar determines that he is restrained with normal handcuffs.  He huffs in disgust.

“Honestly ... amateurs ...”

Maneuvering his hand, Balthazar gets leverage and snaps his thumb.  A pained groan escapes his mouth as he breaths through the pain.  He pulls his hand through the cuff.  Since they didn't bother to restrain his legs, Balthazar is able to turn and find a small piece of wire to work open the other cuff.  That's the third thing and he is done playing.

Tying off his broken thumb, Balthazar sits back on the bed frame and waits.  He doesn't have to wait long.  The crew of Alphas who took him enter in with laughs and loud talking.  They all fall silent when they see Balthazar watching them with a smile on his face.

“Hello boys,” Balthazar says brightly as he pops up from the bed.  “I sincerely hope that you had no plans for the immediate future because I am going to break several bones in each of your misbegotten bodies.  But first, a bit of business ... where's the Alpha I was with?”

No one answers him because they are all scrambling to leave the room.  Balthazar sighs and follows them.  As he leaves the room he notices a bedraggled wooden chair.  He breaks off one of the legs.  He listens for a moment then shakes his head.  It was such a good night until all this nonsense.

* * *

Benny pushes himself up from the floor and shakes his head to clear it.  He knows he'll have one hell of a headache from this but he needs to find Balthazar first.  Inhaling deeply, Benny picks up the faint scent of the Omega and several other Alphas.  Brushing himself off, Benny follows the scent.  Before long it gives way to the sounds of a fight ... Benny runs and bursts into an open area.  There he pulls up short – Balthazar stands alone surrounded by three of the Alphas.  Benny can see the fourth lying unmoving nearby.  With a grin, Benny leans against a nearby post and watches.

The Alphas rush Balthazar who fends them off easily with the chair leg and a few well-placed kicks.  When the last one lies moaning on the ground, Benny pushes off the pillar and claps slowly.

“Darlin' that was probably the hottest thing I've seen in a _long_ time.”

Balthazar looks over, breathing hard.  “They ruined my favorite jacket – I couldn't just let that stand.”

Benny steps up to Balthazar and runs his fingers gently along the Omega's jaw.  “Of course you couldn't, darlin',”  One of the Alphas begins to stir and Benny looks over at him with a dark expression.  “Boy, you best just lie there and be grateful you're still breathin'.  Cause if you get up I am gonna be hard pressed to find a reason not to end you.”

* * *

Two hours later, Benny finally walks into his apartment.  He shuts the door and finds himself with an armful of Omega.  The kiss is hard and deep – Benny can't stop the growl that forces its way out.  Pulling back, he regards Balthazar intently.

“You start this, darlin' and I ain't gonna be able to stop it,” Benny warns.

Balthazar smiles.  “I highly doubt that I'm going to be asking you to stop.”

Benny grins and claims Balthazar's lips again.  The Omega groans and somehow they manage to stumble-dance back to the bedroom.  Benny is pulling off his shirt and tugging at Balthazar's.  He feels the Omega working his jeans open and he rumbles a laugh.

“I don't ...” Balthazar says with a kiss. “See what could possibly ...” Kiss. “Be humorous at this particular moment.”

Leaning in, Benny nips at Balthazar's jaw.  “Just thinkin' on how things work out sometimes.  Damn, you smell good.”

Balthazar snorts softly.  He doesn't believe Benny is actually picking up any of his scent but it's still nice to hear the words.  Benny growls but this sound has more frustration to it.

“Don't do that, darlin',” Benny whispers.

Balthazar groans again as Benny's lips travel down his chest.  “Do what?”

“Don't act like I'm just talkin' to get you in bed,” Benny says, falling still and taking a step back.

Balthazar frowns.  “Benny, I didn't -- “

Benny's eyes are hard and cold.  “I don't take what ain't freely given, Balthazar.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Balthazar says, thoroughly confused.

“I can scent you, Balthazar ... you're always goin' on about how weak it is but right now?  Right now, darlin' you are _all_ I can smell.  I ain't talking just to hear my own voice.  Either you believe me or we end this right now.”

Balthazar blinks.  He's definitely never had an Alpha offer to _stop_ before.  He studies the man in front of him and then steps into his space, his hands sliding over the broad chest.

“Not that I'm complaining but ... why me?” Balthazar asks.  He's afraid of the answer because since his Mate broke their bond, he hasn't let anyone in ... hasn't let anyone past the walls around his heart.  He's afraid, but he has to know before this goes any farther.

Benny looks at Balthazar fondly and decides he's done trying _not_ to feel anything for the man.  “Because I am in love with you, Balthazar.  It didn't take a heat or an imperative to make me want you – you did that all on your own just bein' you.  And I am telling you that I want you tonight and every night after this one ... I want you to be my Mate, darlin'.”

Balthazar is stunned silent.  He has no words and so he simply kisses Benny.  The Alpha growls low in his throat and Balthazar feels his entire body respond.  When Benny drags his teeth along Balthazar's throat, the Omega whines ... it's a sound of submission.  Balthazar isn't sure if he or Benny is more surprised but he doesn't think on it for long.

Benny fully intends to take his time but Balthazar has other ideas and the Alpha isn't inclined to argue.  Somehow they manage to finish undressing and make it to the bed.  Benny runs his hand down Balthazar's body and follows the path with his nose, inhaling and memorizing the Omega's scent.

“Jasmine ... “Benny murmurs.

“Hmm?” Balthazar queries.

Benny looks up at Balthazar and smiles.  “You smell like the jasmine I used to have in my garden ... sweet and light ... “

Balthazar thinks that is the most wonderful thing he's ever heard.  Not even his Mate remarked on his scent during their time together.

“Cedar ...” Balthazar offers.  “My mother had a hope chest in her room ... I loved to open it because the cedar smell was so rich, it permeated everything.  It's one of the last good memories I have of my home before I was taken.  You smell like cedar to me.”

Benny kisses Balthazar's hipbone and smiles at the Omega's sharp inhale. “Stay with me, Balthazar ... I'll give you all the good memories you could ever want.”

Benny slides up and positions himself over the Omega.  Balthazar brushes his fingers along Benny's cheek.  “I believe you.”

* * *

Later, Benny lies trying to catch his breath and let his brain and body reunite.  Balthazar's body is a pleasant weight across him and he kisses the top of the head resting on his chest.  Balthazar gives him a lazy smile and moves so that he can kiss the Alpha ... _his_ Alpha.  His left pectoral aches slightly from the bite mark there – Benny's claiming Mark.  He moans when Benny leans up to lick across the wound.

“Mine,” Benny whispers.

It's all Balthazar ever wanted and, at this moment, he realizes it's far more than he believed it could be.

“I love you,” Balthazar replies.

Benny smiles into the darkness.


End file.
